


A Day To Celebrate You

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Still Haven't Pulled Zooey, but i used her birthday as an excuse, happy birthday zooey!!!, lotta talking, summer fun together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Lecia and Zooey are enjoying a relaxing summer vacation together.





	A Day To Celebrate You

Lecia let herself relax as she looked out at the setting sun. Ever since she became the acting captain of the Enforcers, it seemed like she never got any time to herself anymore. Meetings this, appointments that, monster attacks here and there, if it wasn't one thing it was another. In the end, it was almost reluctantly that she took her first vacation since assuming her new role - indeed, it was only at Monika's urging that she finally set up the time away. But she had not regretted it one iota once she actually left the island and came here to Auguste for a lovely summer vacation - here, sitting on a park bench, wearing her favorite swimsuit, and eating ice cream as she watched the sunset.

Together with Zooey.

Zooey dug into the last bits of her ice cream as Lecia watched with a soft smile. As Zooey finished, she looked around with a hint of confusion. "Where do I put the cone? I don't see anywhere for garbage..."

"No, no," Lecia interrupted, before Zooey could get up. "You eat it, like this." Lecia leaned in to take a bite out of the waffle cone her ice cream had come in, enjoying the satisfying crunch as she tore a piece off. After carefully chewing it and swallowing, she turned to Zooey once more. "You try."

Zooey nodded and took a bite out of her own, giggling as she chewed it. "Oh, wow! I hadn't seen edible containers like this before."

"Isn't it neat? Apparently some fishermen here came up with it as an easy way to take ice cream with them on boats to avoid making messes with leftover plates."

Zooey's eyes went wide in amazement. "Humans can really be so ingenious!" Seeing Zooey's delight caused Lecia to let out an involuntary laugh, which made Zooey tilt her head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you're fine, Zooey. I'm just happy, that's all."

Zooey smiled and returned to looking out at the sunset. "Thanks for agreeing to come out here, Lecia. The sunset here is beautiful."

Lecia swallowed back her reply. Because if she said anything, it'd be "But not as beautiful as you."

She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she had started feeling this way. Ever since they first met on Valtz a year back, Lecia had gotten to see Zooey only so often, and this was the first time since her sudden promotion. What Lecia did know, however, was that even from the first time she laid eyes on her, she was stricken. Zooey's long blonde hair, beautiful complexion, imposing figure, all painted a picture in Lecia's mind that couldn't be erased. Which made Lecia all the more surprised when Zooey came up to her, effectively a total stranger, and asked what exactly was the 'matinee special' the nearby theater was advertising. Lecia had happened to have the day off, and when Zooey explained she was new to town (Lecia was soon to learn she was new to _every_ town) Lecia decided it would only be proper to show her around. And thus they spent the day as tourist and tour guide, exploring the wonders Valtz had to offer.

And when they parted, Lecia figured that would be that. That changed, however, when one day Zooey had shown up on Amalthea proper, bumping into Lecia in the middle of her afternoon patrols. Lecia could barely believe her eyes as Zooey asked her, calmly and politely - "I'm sorry, but you were such a good guide last time. Would you mind showing me around here as well?" Lecia could hardly say no, it was the polite thing to do, but she ended up having to mix her patrol and her tour a bit more than she'd like. And this time, as they parted, Zooey asked her if it was okay to write letters to her. "You've been very fun to talk with," she had said. "If you don't mind, I think I'd enjoy having a pen pal." So Lecia said yes, obviously. She had been having fun too.

At first, it had only been a letter of hello a week after meeting, and another letter talking about the beauties of Lumacie Island a month after that. Before long, however, the two were writing back and forth nearly every week. Lecia could still remember the pangs she felt of checking the mail on a Sunday to find no letter from Zooey - a thankfully rare occurence. At the time, she would have said that Zooey was her best friend. She was, of course; there was no doubting that. Monika was an amazing mentor to her, but Zooey struck a chord with Lecia that no one else had. No one else was so... enthusiastic about the world. So happy just to see everything in it. So dead set on protecting it.

She knew about Zooey's 'secret', of course. If someone had told her Zooey wasn't human after first meeting her, she would've merely slapped her head in shame of not realizing it sooner. But Zooey had opened up and told her that directly, and that meant the world to Lecia. Granted, she didn't know what Zooey was _exactly_ , but it seemed Zooey didn't quite know either, so that was good enough for her. A protector of the world's balance... Lecia almost wished she could make that her job description, at times.

It wasn't Zooey's nature that prevented Lecia from pushing the matter, though. Rather, it was... was she... scared?

Lecia shook her head to clear out that nervous thought. But one bit stuck - it had been a year since they first met. "Hey, Zooey," Lecia asked, desperate to change the topic inside her head. "When's your birthday?"

Zooey turned back from the sunset to look at Lecia once more. As she turned, the flower in her hair sparkled in the sunlight, some mist from the ocean caught in the petals. Lecia felt her heart skip a beat. "Birthday? What's that?"

"The day you were born. People celebrate it each year, to commemorate that you've made it another whole year. It's like..." Lecia's brow wrinkled in thought as she trailed off. "It's a day to celebrate you, in particular. Because you deserve it, for being there."

Zooey smiled. "It sounds like a lovely concept. But I'm afraid I don't know it. I was born far before calendars came into play, and I hardly even know if you could call that being born in the truest sense. Besides," Zooey added with a wistful grin, "one more year isn't going to make that much of a difference to me."

Lecia couldn't help but frown. "Well... you deserve something to celebrate."

"Do I? I do my work because it is the work I must do. I hardly know if that's meritorio-"

Lecia shook her head, cutting Zooey off. "It's not because of anything you do. It's because you're good, by being here. You make people happy. You make... me happy." Lecia turned away to hide her blushing cheeks.

Zooey hummed in thought. "Is that so? I suppose that is worth celebrating in its own sense." Zooey reached her hand out to Lecia's resting on the bench between them. "Then how about this? I believe it's been exactly one year since we first met."

"Oh, has it?" Lecia already knew, of course. 

"Indeed. And if I've made you happy, and you make me happy, then let's make that my day of celebration. To commemorate the anniversary of us meeting."

Their anniversary. Lecia's brain blocked her ears from reporting in to save her sanity.

"And, Lecia..." Zooey reached out with her free hand to turn Lecia to face her.

Lecia could feel her heart racing in her chest. Her brain could only maintain its defenses for so long.

Zooey leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed Lecia square on the lips.

After what felt like an eternity but was surely a moment, Zooey pulled back once more, eyes sparkling with delight. "Happy anniversary, Lecia."

Lecia's mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to respond.

"I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't too intrusive. But I could feel how you felt about me for some time now, and I wanted to do something special for you. So I asked Monika to push you to take some vacation time, so we could go on this date by the beach together."

"You... feel that way too? Like... it's not love, yet, I think, but I do think you're beautiful, and-"

Zooey giggled, and Lecia flushed red with embarrassment at the realization she was rambling. "I mean, I hardly know how I feel either. This is all new to me too. But," and she squeezed Lecia's hand as she said this, "what I do know is that I'm happy when I'm with you, and you're happy when you're with me. And I thought this would make both of us happy, and it looks like I was right." She grinned at her success.

Lecia shuffled closer to Zooey, resting her head on Zooey's shoulder as Zooey moved her arm around to hug Lecia. "So... are we girlfriends, then?" she asked, nervously. "I think I'd like to try that."

"You sound as new to this as I am," Zooey replied, pulling her in closer.

"I mean," Lecia whispered into the crook of Zooey's neck, "I kind of am."

Zooey let her hand roam free and play with Lecia's hair. "Then let's try it. It'll be something we'll both have to learn as we go, and that's a whole new exciting experience to itself." Zooey leaned in to kiss the top of Lecia's head. "And there's nothing I love more than seeing the world with you, Lecia."

Lecia let herself be happy, here in Zooey's arms.


End file.
